The Legend Begins: Ganondorf Dragmire
by Janus3003
Summary: Ganondorf Dragmire, one of the many lords of Hyrule, is called to war. But as he faces enemies both home and abroad, can the man resist becoming the evil he seeks to destroy?
1. Leaving Again

The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.

My thanks to Akki45 for being my ever-faithful beta reader.

NOTICE-

This story is a prequel to my other _Legend Begins_ fanfiction. While some of the events in this story will be more meaningful to those who have read the other stories, it is not necessary to read them in order to understand this fanfic (though consider yourself encouraged to do so at some point!).

**The Legend Begins: Ganondorf Dragmire**

By Janus3003

Chapter 1: Leaving Again

* * *

Geoff, son of Artrey, was a Hylian soldier stationed in his hometown of Mido. He loved his home and relished the chance to give something back to it. He knew every part of it and had stories to share about almost every location within the city.

Now it burned all around him.

Having just regained consciousness, Geoff, the last survivor of the attack on Mido, pushed the rubble off of himself, furiously charging back into the streets of the town. The heat of the flames was unbearable, but his pulsing adrenaline allowed him to ignore the pain as he continued to cut down any bandit who noticed him.

Nothing but fiery rage filled his heart. He roared like a madman as he charged through the smoke and flames toward the ringleaders of the attack on his hometown.

Another bandit got in Geoff's way, but the soldier quickly struck his enemy in the face with his sword, killing him immediately.

He looked ahead, seeing the leader of this rabble laughing and having a casual conversation with his subordinates regarding their recent pillaging. Growling, Geoff charged forward.

Without warning, there was a blast of light, and Geoff fell to the ground, his legs tied together by glowing magic chains. Desperate, furious, and not caring for reason, Geoff grasped his sword and began to drag himself across the ground.

"That's far enough, I think!" a bandit laughed, stepping on Geoff's hand and causing him to cry out in pain.

Another bandit grabbed Geoff by his blond hair and pulled his head back.

"You'd think that we'd killed somebody he liked!" the bandit mocked, spitting in Geoff's face as more men kicked and beat the Hylian soldier. Several arms harshly grabbed him, carrying him to the small gathering of bandits.

They threw him on the ground and formed a circle around him and another man. A bandit pulled on Geoff's hair, forcing Geoff to look at his enemy. His hair was red and his skin darker than that of most Hylians. He was not a very broad man, but he carried an air of confidence about him, as well as an impression of someone who cared little for the pains of others. His dark eyes held nothing but spite.

"Well, it seems that we have a survivor," the man said in his chilling voice. "I was worried that we had gotten carried away. This certainly makes things easier for me."

Geoff said nothing. Despite the chains on his legs, he tried to rise and attack, but the nearby bandits promptly beat him back to the ground. The man did not seem to notice.

"King Dalson will hear of this," Geoff growled, "By destroying this town, youve committed an act of war against the entire nation of Hyrule!"

The man laughed.

"My dear boy," he said, "I _want_ our most beloved king to hear of this." He removed a small canister from his pouch.

"In fact," he continued, "I have a letter to his Highness right here, informing him of my actions and my further plans." He bent over and placed the canister beneath Geoff's chin, raising his face to meet his.

"And _you_," the bandit leader said, "are going to deliver it for me. We'll give you a horse and you'll be off to Hyrule to let King Dalson raise the alarm. We'll even let you keep the horse for your trouble."

"My lord," another bandit said, "has the letter been sealed? It _is_ royal business, after all."

"Oh yes, of course!" the leader replied. "Thank you, I had nearly forgotten. Bring me my seal, if you dont mind."

A moment passed, and Geoff's face was raised again. His eyes widened as the bandit leader approached him with a glowing hot branding iron, the end molded in the shape of a trident with a circle on each side of the shaft.

He shook and struggled, fear filling his heart, but the bandits held him down. Geoff cried out in pain as the iron was pressed against his forehead, steam hissing as the searing heat imprinted the seal.

Finally, the branding iron was removed, Geoff still groaning in pain. The bandits all laughed as tears came to Geoffs eyes. Ashamed, he looked to the ground.

The bandit leader grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes.

_"Tell all of Hyrule,"_ he snarled, "_that I, Tathis Dragmire, am coming to take what is rightfully my family's."_

Within moments, Geoff found himself tied to a horse bound for Hyrule Castle.

_

* * *

One week later..._

"Inform his Highness that I will be there as requested."

The messenger bowed himself out and left the manor. Ganondorf Dragmire, vassal of Hyrule, stood by the window, sighing as he looked over the countryside. His lands.

He had just returned home not two weeks earlier. His mission had been to put down a small uprising amongst a tribe of Goriyas, a savage, bipedal race of wolves in Hyrule. While some military action was necessary, Ganon had been successful in subduing them with no deaths. Furthermore, thanks to his skills as a diplomat, he had even managed to earn the respect of the tribe.

He sighed again, turning and walking down the corridors of his spacious manor. How was he going to explain this to Norana?

He opened the door to the parlor. Norana was on the sofa, simply looking out the window and daydreaming.

Ganon sighed. His relationship with his wife had always been somewhat strained. Ganondorf constantly left for his military duties as a lord of Hyrule and would often be gone for months at a time, though this was partially due to his own wanderlust and curiosity of the unknown corners of Hyrule, and he would leave the manor in the care of a local knight by the name of Berend.

Furthermore, their families had arranged their marriage when they were but children. Nevertheless, Ganondorf Dragmire had cherished and treated Norana as best he could. He loved her.

"Norana?" he said softly.

"Oh, hello, darling," she responded, turning and giving him a sort of forced smile. It bit at his heart. Theyd been married long enough for Norana to know exactly what was going on.

"Where is Lucan?"

"Out with his friends, as usual."

Lucan was Ganon and Norana's only child. Already a young adult, he had taken after his father and was also given to being away most of the time.

Ganon sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder and tenderly kissing her on the lips.

"My, you're affectionate today," she remarked.

"Norana," he paused for a moment. He didn't want to go through this again. He didn't want to leave.

"I know, love," she said softly. "I know about the call to arms."

Ganon was confused.

"How did you find out before me?" he asked.

"Gossip and bards travel faster than King Dalson's heralds, dear, you know that."

Ganon's lips stretched in a small smile. He'd never dare say it out in the open, but King Dalson wasn't known for his efficiency and speed.

"I suppose I do."

"When do you report?"

"I have to be in Hyrule Town in one week, so that only gives me a few days to call the men of our lands to arms. I leave in the morning."

Norana simply nodded.

"I'll be here when you get back. Stay safe."

Ganon and Norana sat silently holding hands for a time, until Ganon took his leave. He had to send messages to his lieutenants and inform them of the change of events. He walked down the halls, thinking of his conversation with Norana. Most would find her odd for her easy acceptance of Ganons call to duty, but at the moment, he was grateful for it.

Now he had to focus on bringing death to whoever was threatening his home.


	2. To Arms

The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo. And my thanks to Akki45 for being my beta.

_**The Legend Begins: Ganondorf Dragmire**_

**Chapter 2: To Arms**

Ganondorf stood at the head of a long table, looking over the men seated in the hall. Their appearances varied from clean cut and pristine, to hairy and wild. However, despite their varying demeanors and practices, all were united through their experiences in battle.

"Gentlemen," he said, "Thank you all for arriving here so quickly. And my thanks to you, Sir Berend," he added, nodding to a refined blond man near him, "for allowing us to use your manor as a meeting place."

"Always a pleasure, my lord," Sir Berend responded.

"Now," Ganondorf continued, "as some of you may have already heard, King Dalson has declared war."

"We've only been home for two weeks," Sir Holseth, an unkempt and sarcastic knight interjected, "This is His Highness's new record, I believe."

There were a few chuckles around the table. Ganon allowed a small smile to form, but quickly continued his address.

"With whom the King has declared war, I confess that I do not know. This was not mentioned in the notice I received."

There were a few murmurs of phrases such as "as usual." Ganon cleared his throat, and the murmurs immediately ceased as everyone returned their attention to their lord.

"Unfortunately, I have no more information regarding the King's business. You have two days to call the able-bodied men of your villages to arms, and then we ride to Hyrule. Are there any questions?"

All the men remained silent.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Ganon concluded, grateful that the meeting was a short one. All the men began to leave the table and go their separate ways, talking amongst themselves about the current events.

"My lord, could I have a word with you?" Sir Berend requested.

"Certainly," Ganon responded as Berend led him to another room in the manor, dismissing his servants as they entered. After making certain that the doors were closed and they could not be overheard, Berend turned to Ganon.

"First," he said, "am I to ride to war with you or to look after your manor again?"

"You're the only man I trust to watch over my home, Berend," Ganon confided. "I need you to watch over my son and Lady Norana."

"Of course," Berend responded in a satisfied manor.

"Is there anything else?" Ganon asked.

"Yes," Berend answered, though he hesitated for a moment. "I have heard a rumor."

"Oh? What sort?"

"One concerning who we'll be fighting against."

"We hear these rumors all the time," Ganon smiled, "no doubt it's just another monster tribe."

"I know, my friend," Berend sighed, "but this rumor's different. I've heard that Mido Town's citizens were completely slaughtered, but its important buildings and provisions were left unharmed. That's the work of a more organized army than anything the Moblins or other monsters have ever done."

Ganon nodded. He didn't like what he was hearing, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Furthermore, some say that the attackers were led by a man called 'Dragmire.'"

Ganon's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Naturally, these are only rumors, but I thought you should hear this to before arriving in Hyrule. If the people believe that a man named 'Dragmire' is involved, then you may not receive the warmest welcome in Hyrule."

Ganon silently nodded in agreement.

"Certainly. Thank you, Berend."

* * *

Ganon walked alone in the moonlight, the cool breeze blowing on his face. Was this true? Had someone of the Dragmire clan really attacked Mido Town?

He had family relations that still bore the name of Dragmire, this he knew, though he had little to no contact at all with them.

Ages beforehand, the Dragmire clan once ruled Hyrule. The dynasty came to an end, however, when the heads of the family became mad with power and oppressed their people. Revolution broke out, and since then the kingdom had been ruled by other clans, periodically changing due to marriages amongst rulers of other kingdoms.

Since their downfall, the Dragmires had drifted, with only a small number remaining in Hyrule.

_A sad history,_ Ganon thought, _but there's no reason I have to be like my ancestors._ Family or not, he would kill any man that threatened his homeland.

* * *

The small force of a hundred men did not stop as Sir Berend took his leave from the rest of the group and made his way to Ganondorf's manor.

_I should be there myself, _Ganondorf thought sadly, feeling a twinge in his heart as he watched the knight ride off into the distance.

"Two maids, first village, first night! I promise you that!"

"Two is well enough… for a man that's, shall we say, losing his touch?"

Ganon quickly shot an annoyed look at the two men, immediately silencing them.

"I'll slay fifty Moblins by myself!"

"Calm down, lad, that kind of thinking will only get you killed."

"That would certainly save more for the rest of us, though!"

Ganon sighed as he tuned in and out on the conversations around him. His thoughts drifted off to home, wondering what his family was up to.

His son Lucan was almost certainly away from home. He always claimed that he was out hunting with his friends. Ganon and Norana doubted this, but not wanting to be a bother to their son, decided not to pursue the matter. Lucan was almost an adult. He was old enough to make his own decisions.

Norana never spoke much of what happened while Ganon was away. In fact, she was almost always a very quiet woman. She enjoyed nature quite a bit, and would often spend her time in the manor gardens or at nearby springs and meadows.

_I hardly ever speak to them,_ he reflected, rather disgusted with himself. He had this same realization every time he left home, but whenever he returned, he never made a change. He loved his family and knew that they knew it, but everyone had always been distant from one another.

_No more empty promises,_ he vowed. _I'm changing things when I return home._

* * *

The days passed uneventfully as the company made its way to Hyrule Castle Town. The newer soldiers were awestruck as they passed for the first time into the capital city; its white walls surpassing everything they had imagined.

This was far from the case of Ganondorf and the other more experienced warriors. Certainly, the city's exteriors were amazing to see, or at least they were the first few times. However, the realization that the interior districts were far from pristine eventually tarnished any splendorous effect to be found in the city's exterior and castle. Ganon found it interesting that the city's demeanor was similar to that of the king.

They passed through the city, the townspeople pointing at the soldiers and talking quietly amongst themselves. Ganondorf noticed more than a few angry glances being shot his way, followed by more hushed gossip. He simply shook his head and looked forward.

As they passed by a local church, Ganondorf scanned the nearby crowd. It was customary for the lords of Hyrule to consult with the clergy before heading to battle, and over the years he had become good friends with one of them.

Her name was Katrina, a priestess of Din, the goddess of power. He had first met her nearly ten years earlier, when she was a novice amongst the clerics of the Three Goddesses. She was an assistant to the priest that advised Ganon in his first years as a military leader, and as time passed she took her senior's place.

He looked back to the road to the castle, slightly disappointed that he couldn't find her in the crowd. No matter, he would speak to her before leaving the town.

* * *

They finally made their way past the crowd and reached the castle itself. Whilst the younger soldiers were once again amazed by the sight of the castle, Ganondorf noticed that it certainly was dirtier than normal. The castle's stones were darker, the Hyrulean banners were faded and frayed, and some of the drawbridge's wood was starting to rot.

The guards allowed them to enter without trouble. The infantry were taken to another part of the castle as Ganondorf and the village leaders were ushered to the King's meeting room.

_Finally, I'll get some answers,_ Ganon thought to himself.

The servant opened the door, revealing several lords of Hyrule either pacing impatiently, or sitting with highly irritated expressions.

"The King will attend to you all in a few hours," the servant nonchalantly informed Ganondorf, closing the door behind him before Ganondorf could protest.

"_This is going to be a long day," _he muttered under his breath.


	3. Finally!

Note: Sorry for the huge delay (seriously, it's been over a year now). Things came up in life, and it's been difficult trying to get myself to write again.  
Granted, I don't believe this particular fic had many readers to begin with, I hope that changes soon. I'll try to update more frequently, and I'll be honest, genuine feedback would greatly help with my motivation.

Thanks!

The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.

* * *

_The Legend Begins: Ganondorf Dragmire_

Chapter 3: Finally!

* * *

The air in the waiting room was very restless. Some of the lords passed the time in idle chatter, while others continued to pace, examining various tapestries and other decorations for what seemed the thousandth time.

Ganondorf, generally a patient person, was starting to feel frustrated, and the rumbling in his stomach was certainly not helping. How long had they been waiting? An hour? Two? What was taking King Dalson so long?

Sighing, he sat alone at one of the tables. He'd never taken the opportunity to get to know the other lords, and they had returned the favor. Furthermore, he'd noticed a few of them shooting quick glares at him.

_Distaste for having a Dragmire in their midst_, Ganon mused dejectedly.

One of the doors opened, and a royal herald entered.

"His Royal Highness is arriving!" he declared in a professional manner with utter disregard for the tension in the room.

Breathing sighs of relief and muttering statements of varying respectfulness regarding their liege, the lords formed two lines in the center of the room.

"Dalson the Fearless, Enforcer of the Sword of Justice, Speaker for the Three Golden Goddesses, and Sovereign King of Hyrule!" the herald announced with great intensity and pride. "Praises to his glory and name!"

"_And kisses to his nether regions,"_ a lord muttered as trumpeters began playing a grandiose fanfare. Nearby lords (including Ganon) bit their tongues and covered their mouths to stifle their laughter.

The fanfare continued as King Dalson entered the room, flanked by four bodyguards and followed by several servants. The lords immediately knelt and bowed their heads. The King held his head high, not deigning to look upon the men kneeling to him. He was a middle-aged man, though he certainly looked a good deal older. His hair was graying and thinning, and his face was gaunt. He was not immensely fat, though he was clearly not in very fit shape, either. His garish clothes were of the finest possible quality, with a purple ermine cape trailing the floor behind him.

He took his place towards the end of the room on a raised platform, where he sat down at a rather comfortable chair. Attending servants promptly grabbed a small table and set it in front of him. They then served him red wine in a large jeweled goblet, and finally disappeared from sight.

"Arise, and be seated!" the herald called.

_Finally,_ Ganondorf thought to himself as he and the others moved to the long tables and sat down in no particular order.

"My subjects," King Dalson addressed them, clearly less than excited to be there (not to mention sounding like he had awoken not very long ago), "another rabble of bandits has attacked my glorious realm. As lords of Hyrule and my servants, it is your duty to see to it that these vagabonds be severely punished and the threat to my people done away with. As always, you all have your individual orders." As the King spoke, servants entered and passed scrolls to the lords, each opening theirs upon receiving it. Ganondorf promptly opened his, and was surprised to find only a short message:

_Lord Dragmire, remain in the room for further instruction._

"For King, Goddesses, and Country, my warriors," Dalson stated. "That will be all," he waved his hand, signaling them all to leave.

"Your Majesty, I must ask if-" a lord began to request, but was immediately interrupted by King Dalson.

"I have _spoken_, Lord Groose. That will be all."

"_All that waiting just for this!"_ some of the lords grumbled as they all arose and left, eager to finally get out of the room. Some opened their scrolls immediately, while others simply pocketed them and left. Ganondorf sighed as he remained seated, conscious of the curious looks of the other lords. He felt very much like a schoolboy who had to stay late to be disciplined by the instructor.

Finally, he was alone in the room with the king and his servants. He gulped with anxiety.

"Lord Dragmire, approach me," the King commanded. Ganondorf obeyed, meekly arising from the table and approaching the King's raised platform, finally kneeling before him. When ordered, he rose and looked up to the king.

"Lord Dragmire," Dalson stated with his usual condescending tone, "you should know that our enemy is a man by the name of Tathis Dragmire. Is he a kinsman of yours?"

Ganondorf's face paled, but he collected himself and answered.

"Yes, your Majesty. He is my cousin."

"Do you know each other well?"

"No, your Majesty. I met him once as a child, though we have not spoken since then. As far as I am aware, I am all that is left of the Dragmire clan in Hyrule. The rest of have all left the kingdom."

"Then you will have no qualms regarding his death?"

"None, my lord. Any foe of Hyrule is an enemy to me, regardless of what blood flows in his veins."

King Dalson showed no reaction save for a simple nod.

"Very well, then. I am sending you to the town of Mido. Hold position there until you receive further orders from me. That will be all."

With a respectful bow, Ganondorf took a few steps back, finally turning around and making his way out of the castle.

* * *

Soon after leaving the castle (and purchasing a roast turkey leg to settle his stomach), Ganondorf pushed through the crowded streets of the city to the cathedral.

The cathedral was a spectacle in and of itself, but like the castle, it had fallen in disrepair over the years. The priest and priestesses of the church did their best to maintain it, but they lacked the funds and workers necessary to restore it to its former glory.

Ganondorf made his way inside and shut the door behind him, shutting out the noise of the city. Using the nearby brass basin, he washed his hands before entering the chapel itself.

While Ganondorf had never been particularly devout in the faith of the Three Goddesses, he had nevertheless appreciated the peace and quiet of the church. Crossing through the main area of the chapel, he entered a smaller section dedicated to Din, the Goddess of Power, and the one said to have formed the physical world itself.

Almost immediately, a young priestess came running to him, greeting him with a warm smile and a polite curtsy.

"My lord Ganondorf," she said happily.

"Katrina," he smiled, "it's a pleasure to see you again."

Katrina looked as happy and healthy as ever. In the years he had known her, from her days as a novice to a full priestess, she and Ganondorf had become fast friends. She was a very friendly individual, with bright brown eyes and long, dark brown hair. She was a pretty young woman, too, and even though it was not a requisite of the clergy, she had so far turned down the advances of some heartbroken young men in the city.

With a brief prayer and ceremony, she bestowed upon Ganondorf the blessings of Din, which was said to grant him a quick victory with minimal casualties.

Soon enough, they sat down together and began chatting. They quickly got to the topic of the upcoming war, and Ganondorf confided in her that it was his own cousin leading the attacks.

"No," Katrina gasped, covering her mouth. "Are you going to be okay? How are you handling it?"

"I'll be fine," Ganondorf sighed. "With luck, maybe I'll have some more respect around here for putting down another Dragmire."

"You're not respected here?"

Ganondorf laughed. "It's nothing to worry about. No one's tried to kill me yet."

Katrina forced a smile, though she admittedly didn't care for Ganon's sometimes morbid sense of humor.

"How are Lucan and Norana?" she asked, though she seemed to hesitate before mentioning Ganondorf's wife.

"They're doing fine, as always," he said with a sigh. "Nothing new."

"Have you tried being more open with them since we last talked?"

"I have," he responded, knowing full well that it was only a half-truth. He looked past Katrina to a statue of Din.

"I don't suppose _she'd_ have any advice for me, would she?" he asked.

"You should ask her yourself, you know. You don't need to be in a church to find answers. She'll hear your prayers anywhere, Ganondorf, and she'll answer." She smiled. "Sometimes you have to work to discover her answers. It's how we grow."

Ganondorf chuckled softly.

"I suppose you're right," he said.

Before long, it was time for Ganondorf to leave. He bade her goodbye, and made his way out of the chapel without looking back.

He never realized that as he left, Katrina stood in the shrine doorway, watching him leave with a sad smile on her face.


	4. Rauru Town

The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.

* * *

**The Legend Begins: Ganondorf Dragmire**

Chapter 4: Rauru Town

* * *

The very next day, before the sun had fully risen, Ganondorf and his company rode out for the town of Mido. Overall, the morale was high. The road would be simple to travel, the weather was pleasant, and countless bandit rabbles had fallen to experienced Hylian soldiers and mercenaries without fail in the past.

Ganondorf, as always, rode in the front. He kept an eye out for any ambushes, not just from Tathis Dragmire's bandits or desperate idiots with death wishes, but from any Moblins or Goriyas that might take advantage of the situation. Thankfully, there were none to be seen. Ganondorf figured that even if they did, there was a chance they would not be hostile, as past military campaigns had left him with diplomatic ties with a few of the tribes.

_Maybe I can enlist their aid against Tathis,_ Ganondorf thought to himself.

Not two days later, the company arrived in the town of Rauru, the midway point between Hyrule Castle and Mido. The sun was setting as they arrived, and the city gates had already shut.

Ganondorf ordered his company to halt a good distance away and approached the gate, flanked by two knights.

"Hail, watchmen!" Ganondorf called when he arrived at the gate.

"Who goes there?"

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire, and my men and I-"

He was promptly interrupted by archers lining the walls and pointing their arrows at him.

"_What is the meaning of this?"_ Ganondorf demanded and held his hands up, his entourage doing the same.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Dragmire!" a guard called back in response. "After what you did in-"

"_Hold!"_ a captain ordered angrily, with the guards giving him a confused look in response. "Stand down, all of you! That's the wrong man! _Stand down_, or I'll have you all hanged!"

With some muttering, the guards all lowered the weapons and Ganondorf cautiously lowered his hands.

Soon enough, the gates were opened and the captain stepped out to meet Ganondorf.

"Many apologies, my lord," he said graciously with as minimal a bow as protocol required. "With what happened in Mido, everyone's a little jumpy around here."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. King Dalson had told him to head to Mido, but he didn't mention anything else about the town.

"What happened?"

"Tathis attacked and burned the whole place down. He left only one survivor to send a message to the king."

"_What?"_

"You hadn't heard?"

"No," Ganondorf responded, becoming increasingly frustrated. "When was this? What's the situation now?"

"Let's get your men inside, first. I'll buy you a drink and tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

The captain, whose name Ganon soon learned was Cawlin, helped the company get sorted out on where to stay and where to eat, and he soon led Ganondorf to the tavern. The tavern was warm and inviting, though the people spoke in hushed tones. Over cups of mead, Cawlin and Ganondorf discussed the recent events. Furthermore, Cawlin had someone for Ganondorf to meet.

"Lord Ganondorf, this is Geoff of Mido Town."

Ganondorf looked at Mido's sole survivor. There was a great deal of anger in the man's face, and sheer hatred in his eyes. Ganondorf's eyes widened when he saw the symbol branded on Geoff's forehead.

It was the Dragmire family crest.

"Geoff," Ganondorf addressed him simply with a nod of his head, completely at a loss for words.

"My lord," he muttered in a forced manner. Before anyone could say anything else, two scouts entered the tavern and requested Captain Cawlin's immediate attention. He excused himself and left Ganondorf and Geoff alone.

"Listen, Geoff, I know that you must hate me for my relationship with Tathis," Ganondorf started to explain, but Geoff shook his head.

"Not at all, lord. I have no quarrel with you. It's your mongrel cousin that I will have words with. It's _his_ head that I intend to take," he added with venom in his voice.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for Mido. I don't know where Tathis is, but if he's there, I promise you we'll put an end to this."

"I offer you my sword, my lord," Geoff said, a fire in his eyes. "I _will_ avenge my people. Please, I beg you to let me ride with you and have that chance."

Ganondorf sighed, considering Geoff's offer. In his experience, enraged men had only served as an easy target for the enemy.

"I can take care of myself," Geoff argued, seemingly reading Ganondorf's mind. "I was one of the best swordsmen of Mido's guards. I have a horse and money for my own provisions. You needn't waste anything on me."

"All right, very well," Ganondorf finally answered.

"Thank you, my lord. I promise you won't regret it."

"Lord Ganondorf!" Captain Cawlin called, reentering the tavern. "Scouts have reported bandit sightings close to the town!"

Ganondorf immediately stood and left the tavern, Cawlin and Geoff following close behind.

He quickly located his captains and began placing his men to supplement the guards on the walls.

"Any idea if they will attack tonight?" Ganondorf asked.

"It would appear so, lord. They appeared to be mobilizing when our scouts found them."

Ganondorf looked out over the wall. The fields were clear, and the full moon allowed for acceptable visibility. However, Ganondorf saw neither torchlights nor movement in the distance.

"If they were mobilizing," he said to no one in particular, "then they should be here by now. Something's not right.  
"Captain, how many men did your scouts see?"

"They counted about eighty, my lord."

"Tathis's men?"

"Without a doubt. They had his banner, but Tathis himself was not with them."

Ganondorf growled. Tathis was smart enough to raze Mido. Even if he didn't know that Ganondorf's company had arrived in Rauru, Tathis would know better than to launch a direct assault on the town walls with such few numbers.

"Thank you for your help and cooperation, Captain," Ganondorf said. "I'll have orders for you soon."


	5. The Assault

The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.

**The Legend Begins: Ganondorf Dragmire**

Chapter 5: The Assault

* * *

The night dragged on with no change on the horizon. While Ganondorf could stay awake with little trouble, the same couldn't be said for all of his men, and especially not for the town guard.

"Wake up," he said, prodding one of his dozing soldiers. "Stay sharp."

"Forgive me, my lord," the soldier responded groggily.

Ganondorf left him, sighing as he noticed that at least another dozen men had fallen asleep. He had hoped that having the guards take shifts would help, but the need for more guards on the walls had necessitated enlisting the aid of men who had never had night duty before.

Following a few paths, he found Captain Cawlin on the east wall waking up some of his men, though he was stifling a yawn himself as he did so.

"Any change?" Ganondorf asked as he reached the top of the stairs to the wall.

"None," Cawlin replied in a slightly irritated tone. "My lord Ganondorf, with respect, if they were going to attack tonight, would they not have done so already? The sun will be up within less than an hour. Surely they would have-"

Ganondorf's eyes widened as he noticed movement in the dark.

"_Down!"_ he roared as he tackled Cawlin to the ground, an arrow whizzing through where Cawlin's head had just been.

In a shock, the night watchmen quickly nocked arrows, but stood with confused faces as they wondered what to do.

"Don't just stand there! Sound the alarm!" Cawlin ordered as Ganondorf ran down the stairs after the assassin, who he noticed had begun running away.

A guard immediately started ringing a large bell, and torches were being lit along the walls and near the streets. More soldiers and guards began waking up and arming themselves.

As Ganondorf turned a corner, the assassin grabbed him from the shadows and tried to slice Ganon's throat. Ganondorf caught the assassin's fist and twisted his wrist as hard as he could while stomping on his foot. As his foe cried out in pain, Ganondorf forced him to the ground and held him down face first.

"_How did you get in here?"_ he demanded, pressing his knee into the bandit's tailbone. The bandit only cried out in pain in response.

In any case, Ganondorf got his answer as he looked towards the south gate. There were men throwing grappling hooks and ladders onto the wall and climbing into the town. Worse yet, the gates themselves were being opened.

He punched the assassin in the head as hard as he could, the black steel gauntlet on his fist making it even more effective. Ganondorf released him, and the assassin lay limp on the ground, and whether he was alive or dead, Ganondorf didn't much care at the moment.

"_They've breached the southern gate!"_ he shouted, his lion like roar being heard by a good number of the nearby soldiers.

* * *

Within moments, the town of Rauru was in chaos as the bandits came in through the southern gate. Most of the men posted there had been the regular town guard, and many had already been slain. The arriving guards and soldiers couldn't even come close to the bandits, as a group of the marauders had taken position on the walls and were providing very effective cover for their fighters on the ground. The guards, most of who had never been in a real battle before, were becoming thoroughly intimidated, and the fact that many of the bandits had painted themselves with blood and wore monstrous, fearsome hoods didn't help matters.

Suddenly, a rain of arrows flew through the sky, this time towards the bandits. Only a few were killed, but the arrows were strong enough to pierce their shields. Panic took a number of them as a second volley flew towards them, and there were more casualties as a result.

"Keep firing!" Ganondorf ordered his archers as they loosed a third volley of arrows.

Within moments, all pretense of military discipline among the bandits broke as they charged madly into the streets of Rauru.

"_Come on, closer now. Closer,"_ Ganondorf snarled softly. When the bandits were where he wanted them, Ganondorf blew a horn, its clear tone signaling the hidden right flank of fifty men to ambush the enemy.

"_Attack!"_ Ganondorf roared, leading the charge into the fray. The bandits were outnumbered, but they refused to go down without a fight. Ganondorf and many other veterans were able to cut them down with little harm to themselves, and he saw Captain Cawlin nearby fighting much better than most of his guards had done. He also saw an enraged Geoff killing several bandits by himself, and his wild swings would have been a danger to anyone, friend or foe.

As Ganondorf slew another bandit, a bolt of bright magic struck him, causing him to stumble backwards a bit.

_I hate mages_, he groaned inwardly as he saw his assailant readying another bolt. In response, Ganondorf used what little defensive magic he knew (courtesy of the priestess Katrina, no less) and a small, translucent shield appeared in his left hand, absorbing the spellcaster's next attack as Ganondorf charged him.

The mage drew his own sword and parried Ganondorf's attack, immediately following with a blow to his head. Clutching his blade towards the tip, Ganondorf redirected his foe's attack and forced the mage closer to him.

"_Dragmire?"_ the mage gasped in shock as he saw Ganondorf's face.

Quickly placing his palm on his sword's pommel, Ganondorf shouted and pierced the mage's thin armor, rupturing his heart and immediately killing him.

He quickly removed his sword and refocused his attention on the surroundings. He was surprised (but relieved) to find that the battle had ended, with the very few remaining bandits being seized and hauled off to the dungeons.

"_Ganondorf!"_ Ganon's soldiers cheered, with the town guard (and even Captain Cawlin) following suit. _"Ganondorf! Ganondorf!"_

Wiping the blood and sweat from his face, Ganondorf smiled and stabbed his sword into the ground. The town cheered louder as he raised his fist in victory, and men rushed to raise him onto their shoulders.

Ganondorf's smile grew wider. Soon enough, the threat would be over. Tathis didn't stand a chance.


	6. Ambushed

The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.

**The Legend Begins: Ganondorf Dragmire**

Chapter 6: Ambushed

* * *

Ganondorf did not allow himself or his men to tarry long in Rauru Town. The day after the battle with Tathis's bandits, Ganondorf ordered his men to move out at first light. This caused a lot of grumbling amongst the greener troops, though the veterans were long used to Ganondorf's sense of duty (and some even preferred it). Ganondorf bid a fond farewell to Captain Cawlin, impressed with his skill in the battle.

Ganondorf gave a soft, exasperated sigh as he noticed Geoff arming himself and riding out with Ganondorf's men. He had forgotten that he had agreed to let him come with them. Even now, Ganon could still see an intense bloodthirsty hatred in Geoff's eyes, and it seemed that the battle in Rauru had only worsened it.

The soldiers' morale remained high as the hours passed on the journey to Mido Town, but Ganondorf remained quiet as usual.

_Mido Town was destroyed,_ he thought. _Did King Dalson know this when he ordered us to head there? _

A foreboding feeling overtook him as he mused on this. King Dalson had given faulty information in the past, and he had even sent troops to places that no longer existed, but never any that had been this close. He wondered if any of the other lords would go to Mido as well, though he did not count on it. Dalson was notorious for spreading his forces thin.

_He's a terrible king. Almost anyone would be better,_ Ganondorf thought, though he was smart enough to keep it to himself.

"Geoff!" he called, motioning for Geoff to ride up alongside him.

"Yes, my lord?" he answered as he arrived at Ganon's side.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you about your home."

Geoff remained silent for a moment, but finally nodded in response.

"I've been hearing mixed stories and rumors about what Tathis did in Mido Town," Ganondorf explained, "but I need to know the true story. Was the town razed?"

"Yes."

"How many men did he attack with?"

"I don't know."

"Geoff, please, I need your help if we're to get these men back home in one piece."

"I don't _know,"_ Geoff repeated angrily, "they came without any warning. I didn't exactly have a chance to ask them to stop so I could count them all."

"Watch your tongue, Geoff," Ganon warned, "you may not be one of my regular men, but you _will_ respect me."

"Apologies, lord," Geoff sighed and averted his eyes. "It sounds crazy, but their numbers seemed endless, and I swear that it's not just my imagination. When they first attacked, it was as if they had more men than existed within the kingdom itself. I was unconscious for some time, and when I awoke, there could hardly have been more than one hundred men there."

Ganondorf was about to ask more questions, but was cut off by shouts from the company's rear, along with terrified scouts riding to back to meet him.

"My lord!" the scouts cried, "He's co- _augh!" _Their messages were cut short by black shafted arrows piercing the backs of their necks.

"Hold your ground!" Ganondorf ordered, though his command was drowned out by the sounds of screaming and battle. He ducked as more arrows flew from the front, and his eyes widened as he saw bandits emerging from behind rocks, hills, trees, and any sort of hiding place. He was even more struck by the fact that many bandits seemed to literally appear out of midair.

In a flash, melee combat broke loose, and in what seemed like no time at all, Ganondorf found himself unhorsed, sword in hand, and caught in a desperate struggle against his foes. He and Geoff somehow stayed together and cut down dozens of bandits that tried to pass them. To Ganondorf's horror, many of the bandits could not even be touched by their swords, and the blades simply passed through them like they weren't even there. When these bandits struck, their blades would likewise pass through Geoff and Ganondorf without any harm.

_What are these things?_ Ganondorf mentally screamed as he saw his men being overwhelmed, not knowing which bandits were real and which were the phantoms.

"_That's enough!" _a magically enhanced voice called over the battlefield, and in a flash, the phantom bandits disappeared, leaving behind a large group of swordsmen and archers that had Ganondorf's men completely surrounded.

A man, presumably the bandits' leader, stepped towards Ganondorf, looking over and seemingly appraising him. He bore a resemblance to Ganondorf, most notably in his tanned complexion and fiery red hair. He was taller, but leaner, and he carried himself in a coldly confident manner.

"Well, cousin," he said, "it's a pleasure to finally see you. Ganondorf, isn't it?"

Ganon nodded. _"Tathis,"_ he growled.

"I see you brought my messenger," Tathis said, pointing to the brand on Geoff's forehead.

Roaring, Geoff charged Tathis before Ganondorf could say anything. Seemingly expecting this, Tathis easily caught Geoff by the arm, punching him in the face and throwing him to the ground.

"Wait!" Ganondorf called as Tathis held a sword to Geoff's throat. "It's me you want, Tathis. Let my men go." Despite protests from his men, Ganondorf tossed his sword to the ground. After some consideration, Tathis finally spoke.

"You make a good point, cousin. Guards, take this man," Tathis ordered, with bandits complying by pulling Geoff away.

"Pick up your sword, Ganondorf."

Ganon's eyes narrowed as he kneeled close to the ground to pick up his sword. Before he could get up, Tathis approached and kicked a cloud of dirt in Ganondorf's face, striking at him with his own sword at the same time. Ganondorf, having faced that trick before, managed to keep from being blinded and deflected Tathis's attack. Then, taking advantage of his broader frame, Ganondorf bull rushed him. Tathis seemed to expect this and managed to use Ganon's momentum against him, making him fall.

"Too predictable, cousin!" he taunted as he struck again, but was unable to complete his blow as he dodged a swipe from Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly got to his feet again and engaged Tathis once more.

Their respective troops cheered their leaders on as they struggled, though Ganondorf's men began quieting as they realized the odds were clearly in Tathis's favor.

Ganondorf landed a punch in Tathis's face, but his foe responded by clubbing him with the pommel of his sword, causing Ganondorf to see stars for a moment. That moment was all Tathis needed.

Ganondorf cried out as he felt Tathis's sword cut through his armor and slice his arms, then his legs, and finally ending with a light stab in the shoulder for good measure. Ganondorf fell on his back, barely able to move.

"_And just because you're family,"_ Tathis hissed and gave Ganondorf a parting cut on his left cheek, causing Ganondorf to cry out again.

"_Kill them all!"_ Ganondorf heard Tathis order as he began losing consciousness. Before the darkness finally took him, he saw Geoff attack Tathis once more, only to be beaten once again, this time with a sword strike across the chest. As Geoff fell to the ground, Tathis pulled the biggest trident Ganondorf had ever seen seemingly out of nowhere. He fired black bolts of lightning from its tips, causing Geoff to scream out in intense pain just before he finally died. On the other side, Tathis's phantom bandits had returned, and Ganondorf heard the death cries of his men just before he finally blacked out.


End file.
